What do you believe in?
by Steph.107
Summary: First whack at a Yugioh fanfic... General Tea and Kaiba stuff 8


**A/N: Even though the title is 'What do you believe in?' Its subtitle it 'Tree' because my dear friend Karl wanted it that way. 8)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yugioh either.**

* * *

Even from the moment I first met her, I knew she was different, she would always stick up for her friends, even if it wasn't needed, she was always there. Like now, she's telling off some kids on my behalf, who don't seem to realise who I am. I don't even know why she's doing it, she's seemed to hate me, since we met, her heated glare always made my hair stand on end. So why was it, that even now, I couldn't take my eyes off her? As her hair falls over her forehead, her soft, chocolate brown hair. The same colour of her eyes, and how I've longed to stare into those eyes without being in a heated argument with her.

"_Kaiba are you even listening to this kid?"_

I snapped back to reality, her voice cutting threw my body like daggers, she'd never return my feelings.

"_This kid is apologising to you and you don't have the decency to listen, after I went __through making him see the errors of his-"_

"_I__ never asked for your help Tea_" I said calmly, I don't even know why, I knew she'd be hurt, but I can't help myself. Things just fly out of my head when she's around.

"_Well of course you didn't ask for my help! __You're too stubborn to even know when to ask for help now! You're far too wound up in working you've forgotten how to be human!" _

This really had struck a nerve with me, granted I didn't let much out about myself, I'd always been careful so that nothing would harm my business, and my reputation couldn't take anymore blows.

"_Look Tea, just forget it, you don't understand__..."_ I said. I looked her right in the eye, and all I saw was hurt, anger maybe, not what I wanted to see. I wanted her to look at me with the passion I felt for her, day and night. Always… forever.

I started walking, half acknowledging the kid as I walked past, he seemed terrified of me now, that's what my reputation had done to me.

Walking towards the bridge near my old high school, I realised how little things have changed, were all still playing games, and none of it really matters. Until now, now I feel something, something to well… _play_ for.

I see someone next to me by the reflection of the water below me, I instantly new who it was anyway, I'd recognise her scent, the way she made me feel by just being near me anywhere.

"_Make me."_ She said, softly, full of the emotion she didn't believe I possessed.

"_Make you what?"_ I said coldly, I couldn't bring myself to show her any emotion, I was brought up believing emotion makes you weak, it was power and strength that I had always made my goal in life to achieve. All for nothing, sure, I had a business, and I had my wealth to show it, but… all that emotion I wasn't supposed to have had built up inside of me. I was lonely.

"_Make me understand! Make me understand why you __won't let anyone close to you, how you even shut out your little brother now, why nobody ever sees you at all anymore."_

"_Ok, fine, I wont let anyone close to me purely because I've never been close to anyone else before, and Mokuba doesn't… doesn't need me anymore Ok?"_ I glance down, and pull my eyes back up, and I can't help, despite my current situation, paying close attention to every detail of her body. How she rocks on her heels, how her short skirt makes her legs appear longer, smoother, more elegant. Her top, that no matter how much she tugged down, never could quite reach her waistline. Her mouth, her perfect lips, how I yearned to kiss them, and look into her eyes that were still looking at me expectantly. How could I keep secrets from her? Her eyes searching me, wanting the truth. The whole truth.

"_I was forced to grow up when__ I wasn't ready, instead of being Mokuba's brother, I felt more and more like his father everyday…. __My__ father. My childhood was taken away and I entered a world of business, were nothing else mattered to anyone except buisnes. I always kept Mokuba so close so I could stay human, to remind me of what I was, I was still a child. Just a child, forced to grow up before I was ready. That is why I kept my distance, that is why no one knows anything about me." _

And as I said that, I felt as though I wasn't myself, like I was watching the both of us, stood there, from a distance just looking as if we were having a normal conversation, as if we'd been friends forever.

She moved ever so slightly towards me, closing the gap between us, our arms touched as we leant over the railing of the bridge.

"_Kaiba I'm really sorry I-"_

"_Look I said forget it ok? Its in the past, it can't be changed now."_

She turned to face me and I instinctively took a step back. I'd been avoiding situations like this ever since females had started trying to get my attention, it was always clear what they wanted. This was new to me though, I had no idea what Tea wanted, but I hoped I had it, that _I_ was it.

"_I__ don't hate you."_ She said, as if she knew exactly what I felt.

"_You don't?"_ I asked, surprised.

"_I__ know that's what you always thought of me, you saw me as Yugi's cheerleader, the one who believed in dreams and friendship and…"_ She paused to look at me, _"and I believed in love. I – what do you believe in Kaiba?"_

I glanced down, I new what I believed in, I new exactly what I believed in.

I turned around, facing her and closed the gap between us, firmly planting my lips on hers, then wrapping my arms around her as she welcomed the kiss. I pulled her closer but broke away from the kiss, looking into her eyes.

"I believe in you."

* * *

**So yes. First time I've attempted to write anything on these characters, because it was three days ago I became obsessed with these two characters being together. Posted anyway obviously… Please tell me what you think yes? 8)**

**Steph.107. x**


End file.
